User talk:Merrystar
Adminship? Hi Merrystar, I believe back in October 2012, you gave Oogaman the rights over the Kick-Ass wikia. I am requesting if it might be possible if I can become an admin on the site. I've been a very active user since that time, and I've been moderating the site daily in Oogaman's absence. I've tried to contact him numerous times, on vandalism, duplicate pages, and overall general concerns on the site. I have not seen or heard from him, in quite some time. I've had to undo some of the vandalism myself and give warnings to some users, but unfortunately there is only soo much I can do in regards with protecting the site and maintaining the content quality. If there's a chance you could give me admin status even temporarily for only a month or two, then revoke it, it would be easier to protect the site, and reverse some unnecessary pages that were made, as the site literally has no admin at the moment, and I've been filling that role as a general user. I am very passionate about the Kick-Ass film, and comic franchise. The Kick-Ass 2 film is releasing, and we've been getting more and more users everyday, as I've heard, and vandalism was on the rise. I hope you get this message, thanks for your time. SilentAltruist (talk) 04:27, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Oogaman I will contact Oogaman, but as I've said, he has not responded to ANY of my requests, or concerns, etc since June 8th. He hasn't been active since July 19, so I understand that was only several weeks ago, but between that time, he's ignored all my messages. I'm not sure what's happening. But he hasn't been around since that time. Thanks for your help anyways. SilentAltruist (talk) 04:40, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Site Vandalism I've put up a request for Oogaman, he was here the other day, but he never replied. We've been having multiple vandalism attacks on our site. I've reversed every single one of them, but I have no power to ban this particular user who keeps putting profanity on our pages. Here's the evidence: Hi Oogaman, we've had more vandalism in the past couple days, I am wondering if you could please ban this particular user, http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:2.26.69.179 Here's every single offense he commited.. http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Kick-Ass?diff=prev&oldid=8596 http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Kick-Ass?diff=prev&oldid=8595 http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Kick-Ass?diff=prev&oldid=8594 http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Kick-Ass?diff=prev&oldid=8593 http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Erika_Cho?diff=prev&oldid=8591 If there's any way you can ban this particular individual, I would be greatly in your debt. I am tired of reversing his edits.. as I have no power to stop them. Thank you for your time, consideration, and understanding. Have yourself a good day. I will continue to protect the site to the best of my abilities. SilentAltruist (talk) 18:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Previous Inactive Bureaucrat Removal Hi Merrystar I submitted a request to adopt this wikia about 3 - 4 weeks ago.. The adoption went successfully, however the previous Bureaucrat's status remains, and you forgot to remove the previous bureaucrat, can you please change User: Oogaman's status to just a regular user. He is inactive, and there also can only be one bureacrat on this site. I have some plans to promote more admins. Thanks. SilentAltruist (talk) 04:55, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Removing Bureacrat Okay Thanks, I didn't know that. I've never been a bureaucrat before this so I didn't know, SilentAltruist (talk) 20:14, December 8, 2013 (UTC)